the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Riddlemaster II
'Mission Details' *'Date': 6/29/2013 *'Submitted by': Levi Yuki *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Levi Yuki *'Recapper': Levi Yuki *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Hokori Gansekou *Jeisen Uchiha *Aizou Mission Description Jeisen wakes up with a mysterious map leading to a location in the dessert after hearing about a strange formation in there. Mission Recap. The three ninja head to an Inn and look for clues, but they find none, so they head to the spot on the map. They see a stone ruin with an old lady sitting in front of it. Her body and face are mangled and she seems disturbed. Jeisen flirts with her to get tips and she tell them a riddle. Telling them to stay out of the liht, but head to it. They head into the building and enter a room filled with dust slowly heading to them. Near them are five torches. They realize the dust is exploding dust after a bit of it reaches a torch and they put out the torches and head for the next room. The door says to be sHere is a blind dog who wont get past a certain line violently barking at them. Jeisen gets by him using stones to create far away sounds so the dog chases that but it isn't enough, so Jeisen uses his lightning wolf jutsu which the dog chases. This way he gets to the other side. Meanwhile the dust from the other room had been leaking in through the door the dog chases the lightning wolf into the dust, which causes a massive explosion knocking out the wolf, though Jeisen is knocked away too and Aizou and Hokori only survived thanks to his barrier. They head to the door and see another riddle. "When I was a young girl many man wanted my hand in marriage. One could see right through me, though he also saw the bad. One was the coolest person I ever met, but he was cold to me. One could see the colour of my very soul, but it didn't match his. I had multiple want my hand, though each saw only one thing. They saw only one perspective. They were all wrong for me" They head into a large room with 6 doors each with a symbol above it. Ice, byakugan, bone, sharingan, rinneganand fog. After some discussion they decide to go into the rinnegan door, because it shows multiple directions. They head in a long dark hallway and when they open the door confetti and balloons start falling around them. Riddlemaster runs for them telling them how clever they are and goes around dancing. The ninja's are a bit speechless and don't know what to say. The riddlemaster takes the ninja with her and gives them rewards. A marble statue of herself for Jeisen, a beautiful golden necklace with tiny diamonds in it for Aizou and a tiny crystal figurine of the first three tsuchikage's for Hokori. She exitedly tells them goodbye and till the next time. Then when the ninja head outside they see how massive the base actually is. The riddlemaster uses a jutsu and sinks the massive base into the sand. A very impresive feat. Category:Mission